Call of Duty: Forged from Fire
by BeachRocker13
Summary: A series of one-shots based on my imagination and actual events both in the single player campaign and my multi-player experiences. Chapter 1 is up, please enjoy. Oh, and please R&R too!


Call of Duty 4: Into the Crossfire

Description: My first Call of Duty one-shot, and my first on this site. This is based on a raid my friends and I tried to pull off while playing on the map Crossfire, plus a few other scenes from the same game. This is based on real events…I'm not kidding, the fight was THIS epic. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R!

Note: I do not own the Call of Duty franchise, Infinity Ward or Activision as a whole. If I did, the game would probably suck.

We planned it perfectly. One sniper on the balcony across from the target. I didn't know the kids name; he was a new recruit, but he'd have to do for the time being. Then the five of us: Sean, Danny, Tyler, Brett and me. Brett was out light machine gunner; wielding an M60. He'd be in the hallway, spraying bullets through the walls before Tyler and I entered. As for the two of us, we'd be doing the actual room clearing. I had a silenced AK-74, small and maneuverable but with plenty enough force to get the job done. Tyler, with a P90, able to fire rounds like lightning, plus the monstrous Desert Eagle as back-up. Sean would be spotting for the new guy, and Danny was across the battlefield with a Barrett .50 caliber sniper rifle. We were ready.

There was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something felt wrong, but then again, I hadn't been having a great day. But I was one kill away from being able to call in a reconnaissance UAV, so I decided to put the feeling at the back of my mind.

Brett stood at the ladder. Tyler and I kneeled near the bottom of the stairs. Sean zoomed in on the room right above us, while Danny got the one closer to the top of the ladder. I called out checks.

Everybody replied, all with their eyes on the prize and rounds in their chambers. I started the countdown.

"Three…

"…Two…

"…One…

"…Move! Move! MOVE!"

Tyler and I raced up the stairs. As I reached the top Tyler halted, checking the hallway as I rushed towards the far room. I glanced across to Brett. I saw him jump off of the ladder and land hard…

…Right on top of a Claymore. There was one click, and then a crash of thunder as I was hit with the shockwave of the explosive. I rushed over to the opposite side of the floor, but I was too late. There were no remains of his body.

Sean's voice came over my headset. "Move kid," he barked. Sean was probably lining up for the shot while the recruit would cover the staircase in their building. Tyler began to move into the first room. I heard him round the corner. Then came the warning:

"Tyler, you've got one to your—."

He never finished. I heard the report of silenced gunfire faintly, as if from a distance. _No_, I thought. But my fears were confirmed by the text in the corner of my tactical display. Sean and the recruit were dead. There was a second shot, closer this time, followed by two more. Tyler had taken out the first tango. Now it was my turn. I sprinted back to the last room I had passed, lifted my gun and found it empty. I was somewhat saddened, but glad I was alive.

But then came another warning, this one from Danny. "Tyler! One on your six!"

An earsplitting burst of AK-47 fire, and Tyler went down. I was moved into action, prepared to take revenge. I ran out onto the balcony that had once connected the two rooms. It had been destroyed by the battles, leaving a large chasm in the wood. I leaped over, turned into the room and came face-to-face with one of the enemy. I moved too fast for thinking. We drew our knives from our sheaths and lunged. But I was quicker, and with one slice I cleaved the arteries in his neck. The man was dead before he hit the floor. I sighed as I returned my now bloodied weapon to its case. It was over.

A bomb exploded in my head as something burned past my face. Instinct made me drop to the ground and turn toward the door. Lying before me was another dead man, this one with a hollow reaching into his skull. It was the wound made by a sniper. Danny had killed the last one.

Now it was over.


End file.
